Blue skies and white snow
by mandy1324
Summary: What will happen when a girl from Kai past turns up. ( sorry bad summary but I do hope you like it! ) KaiXTyson, RyaXMariah , KennyXHilary , MaxXOC . Might have some OOC moments. Rate T just incase
1. Who is this?

**Hi I'm back! sorry for not making an other fanfic with our favorite couple! Couple of warnings classes just started back up for me so if this does good I'll keep updating . Other thing I never never made one with my own character (OC) so I hope you like her as the story goes on.. **

Earlier that day the Beyblade breakers got a call saying to meet Mr. D in his office. That he would be there as soon as he could. So that is where they were now. Ray and Max was talking to each other about strategies, Kai and Tyson where trying to pick a place for their date they were going on this weekend, Tyson just wanting to go to dinner and movies but Kai wanted to go to dinner and a walk in the park, when Mr. Dickensian came into the office. "Oh you guy all made it!" The older man was walking around his desk "You guys are wondering why I asked you guys to come. Well there is someone here to see Kai "At this Kai looked at the man wonder who would be here to see him. "Maybe I should talk to Kai first. But since she only contacted me right when she arrived she is already here" Mr. D said nervously. A this it clicked in Kai's mind, there was only one girl who would try her darnest to find him. He hears the door behind them open. A girl with long dark blue hair, that looked couple years younger than Kai.

"Rosalyn!?" Kai said , his eyes were wide with amazement _what is she doing here! _Was all he could think at that moment.

The girl smirked up at Kai when she stood in front of him "Hey Kai it's been a while." She looked up at Kai hoping to get some kind of reaction from him.

At that moment Kai did something out of his character but he could help it . As a tear slid down his cheek he quickly grabbed her into a hug "I .. I thought you were dead! Where have you been? Why didn't you try to get ahold of me sooner?" Kai was shaking so much.

His team mates was so surprised by Kai being…. Well not so Kai. They didn't know what was going on or who this girl was. The only one Kai would hug was Tyson since he loved him. Ray was the first one to notice some things about the girl . Those eyes , that smirk there were other features as well. This made Ray smirk " No way" he laughed. Everyone in the room tuned to look at him " Kai please correct me if I'm wrong, do to some things I'm not 100% sure I'm right but is that your sister?"

Kai smirked at this. He should have known Ray would be the first to notice this. He never talked about hi family, so the only one they thought he had was that crazy old grandfather, they never knew about his sister. He never even told Tyson, but that was because he thought she had died. "Should have known you would notice" he looked at Ray when he let go of the Rosalyn "Sorry I didn't tell you guys but…"He looked at Rosalyn "I thought you was dead. Grandfather… well he made it seem like you never even existed when I meet back up with him again in Russia. Even when I would asked him about you he would just blow it off and leave. Boris did the same thing. So I just assumed." He took a deep breath and looked at his team mates and lover "Maybe I should introduce you guys. This is Ray, Kenny, and Max " as he said their name, even though Kenny and Max was still shocked they waved at her." And .. um this is Tyson, he and I .. well " Kai started to blush. He didn't know how to explain his relationship with Tyson to his little sister

Hearing her brother stutter and blush trying to say something about this Tyson fella she got the hint and start to laugh. Kai stopped and look at her. " Well that would explain why you turn into a softy I guess love even attack the strongest of men" she giggled . at first she couldn't believe that her brother , Prince could turn into a softy like he was! Ya sure he would a little when it came to her but she never seen him shed a tear! She was to young when their mother pasted away and she figured that maybe that was why he was the way he was. She turned to the boys "I'm Rosalyn Hiwatari, Kai's little sister. I hope my brother wasn't too grouchy with you guys" she smiled.

**Oh I hope that was good! sorry for any confusing parts and grammar ( still trying to work at that I will get better ! lol ) Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Reasons?

Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating this! Taking A LOT classes this semester in college might have not been a good idea… . I know this story might not be a good but this idea crossed my mind so I'll just go with it and see how it turns out **

**Disclaimer : do not own Beyblade!**

After they left Mr. Dickenson's office they start to head to the park so everyone can get to know one another. "Hey sis you still never answered my question. Where have you been? Well now that I think about it I got a couple more for you." Kai was walking holding hands with Tyson while his little sister was walking on his other side.

"Well I've been in Russia the hole time." Rosalyn gave him a small smile " I was able to save up some money that our crazy grandfather gave me to come see you"

"Where are you staying at? And what do you mean grandfather been giving you money? The old bat acted like you never was even born to me!"

"Well...The grandfather thing I would rather not talk about that." '_know him he would try to break into jail to put the old man into jail, best leave that out as much as I can'_ She thought while scratching the back of her head nervously. " And as far as staying at I have a hotel room here in Beycity"

"How long are you planning on staying?" Max asked as he walked backwards ahead of the group

" Well right now I'm not sure but I think if I really like it here maybe I could start a job and get a house" Rosalyn shrugged her shoulder while answering.

Kai glared at her "You are in a hotel! Do you know how many prevs are in there?! No way are you staying there!"

Everyone, even Rosalyn herself, looked at Kai with disbelief. "Um … I'm fine there Kai . no one has even try to … do anything … Plus it's not like I have any were else to go to so ya" she hoped that this would calm him down.. Well she was wrong…

"I could care less if someone has done it yet, still not happening! Tyson you think your grandpa would be ok for her to stay with us?"

Rosalyn was about to argue back when Tyson answered "I don't see why not, I mean heck everyone from the team lives there. There is plenty of room as long as she can help out keeping the dojo clean he should be fine. Let's go ask him" he smiled at her "plus you're Kai's sister I would love to learn some funny stories of Kai when he was younger " he laughed at this .

"Are you sure? Oh and as far as stories of baba I have a lot! "She smiled sweetly at the guys but Kai knew that the stories she was thinking would be, and there was no way he was going to let her tell THOSE!

"Rosalyn you better not even think it! " Kai's face was staring to turn red, not as red as it did when he finally told Tyson how he felt about him, but still pretty red. She just smiled up at him. "Well we better get to the dojo to ask him." With that being said they made their way to the dojo and Rosalyn got to tell some of those stories.! ! !

"So K-man has a little sister. Who would have thought! Well how I see it is if you are a family, nice and not crazy that is, of Kai's then I don't see why you couldn't say here to have more time with him. Just call me Gramps little missy and we'll get along just fine." Gramps held his hand out to Rosalyn to shake.

"Thank you Mr. Gr… I mean Gramps" Rosalyn said with a smile while shaking his hand. She was really grateful to be able to spend more time with her older brother. Tyson grandpa seems a lot nice then their own grandpa, that's not saying much since their grandfather tried to take over the world and all , but still it made her happy to see that her brother was surrounded by people who would help him in a time of need. And knowing this puts her mind at rest. Not knowing what lies in her future scares her but if she can spend just a little time with Kai and makes sure that he will be well taken care of that's all she needs.

While this went through her head Kai was trying to get her attention "Rose...Rose…hey Rosalyn!"

"Huh! Oh! Yeah big brother what do you need?"

Kai looked at his little sister "Are you okay? You spaced out when we was trying to show you to the room you can stay in."

"Oh!" she gave a small giggle "I'm fine just was thinking" She lifted her bags to follow the boys to where she will be staying. _ I hope the future is a long one. I really missed him!_

_! ! ! _

That night while everyone was tucked in their bed, or so Rosalyn thought she got up to get some fresh air. As she sat on the back yard patio looking up at the stairs and bright moon, just thinking about everything that happened today, a set of footsteps came up behind her.

"Never would have thought Kai had a little sister" Max said while he sat next to her, with his thousand watt smile. "Couldn't sleep?"

With a small smile she replied" it was a long day and a lot has happen. What are you doing up... Max? Think that's your name." they both laughed at that

"Yes its Max. As for why I'm up let's just say I had a little too much sugar about to have a crash"

"Ooooh! As far as Kai having a little sister …well I guess I can see how you guys got that…he's always try to keep people at a distant for as long as I can remember" she gave a small smile to the sky thinking of all the time he try to keep her at a distant, but always protect her from their grandfather and some of the other people in their life.

"Is there any real reason why you came here? I mean maybe it's just me but it seems kind of random for you to all of a sudden to show up."

"Well you could say that I just want to spend some time with him. I haven't seen him since he join your guys' team, and you never know what will happen in the future. So it's always best to live every day to the fullest and make sure the people you love and care about will be taken care of if something should happen to you" she smiled but Max could tell that there was nothing happy in her eyes.

"You make it sound like something will happen" he gave her a curious look, but all she did was shrug a shoulder. "But if you are worried about Kai, well let's just say a lot have changed since he and Ty got together…After trying to get them both to confess to each other! Never thought people could be so hard headed! Other than that little thing they always have each other's back and you can tell by just looking at them that they love each other. I think Kai was kind of scared of what you would have thought about him dating a guy."

"I could care less about the gender of who he dates, as long as they help him out when times get rough and the other way around. I can tell that they love each other and that's matters the most." She gives a big yawn as she says this "Well I better get to bed! Don't stay up to late with the sugar rush" she got up and they exchanged small smiles of good night and head off to bed.

! ! !

**Wow that was long! Once again sorry for the wait! Didn't know anyone was reading it **** makes me happy to know at least one is. Thank you! I will try to update faster … as long as my classes will give me time to. Hope you do like this chapter! I'm hoping I can put some Kai and Tyson fluff in the next one! What do you guy think? R&R please!**


	3. Next Morning

**So it's cold where I go to college and it makes me not want to do any homework (witch I know is bad for me to say because well I'm wanting to be an early childhood education teacher.. yeah…) But that means I can update this! . And since it's the weekend I have some time to do my homework so it's not all that bad… Right..?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
**

The next morning Kai woke up and notices that Tyson has fallen asleep with his head on Kai chest and had him in a bear's death grip. He chuckled a little and carefully moved his lover over so he could get up and get ready for the day. After getting dressed and brushed his hair and teeth he walked down the hall into the kitchen. One thing he was not expecting this morning was to see his sister up and ready for the day this early in the morning. Rosalyn was never a morning person when they were younger, though she was not as bad as Tyson. "You're up early this morning." He said while pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Well I guess all those morning you pulled me out of bed got the better of me. Now I can't sleep past eight o-clock in the morning!" She replied while putting some sugar and creamer in her own cup of coffee. "You still drink that stuff black!?"

"You still drink that stuff with sugar and creamer" Kai countered back with a smirk.

Ray was standing in the hallway entrance watching this little sibling interaction go on. He shakes his head and walked in to start Breakfast before Tyson and Max got up. As Ray cooked the three talked and told stories about some of the adventures they have been on and Rosalyn told some funny stories about when Her and Kai was younger.

"That's when we first meet Tala and the boys of course and Kai being Kai decided that he wasn't going to deal with Tala's attitude so he turns to walk out. Right when he turned around his eyes closed he walks right into a wall. One great first impression to the guys! Of course he was about eight around that time so that just made the whole thing funnier" While Rosalyn finished telling Ray a story about when her and Kai first meet the Demolition Boys, Tyson and Max walks into the kitchen.

"Something smells so good!" Tyson said while he gave Kai a kiss and walked over to the food Ray has prepared for this morning. "Wow Ray this is great! Oh forget! Good morning!"

"Tyson is food the first thing that goes through that mind of yours?" Ray said while sipping on a cup of tea.

"Yeah I other things go through my mind. Like when Kai…"

Before Tyson could say anything else Kai stuffed a banana muffin in his mouth "Before you say that you better think of who all is in this room." Tyson looked at his boyfriend and blinked a couple of times before he turned a deep red. Everyone laughed at this.

"Is it always like this around here?" Rosalyn asked as she try to calm down her little giggle fit.

" yeah it can be very entertaining around here you should get used to it soon" Max answered her while he put some eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate "Thanks Ray!" he turned to Rosalyn "So you know Tala and them?"

" Yup! Known them just about as long as Kai, I was just more accepting of them then him." She smiled.

" It's not that I didn't accept them just Tala's attitude!" Kai deafened himself glaring at his little sister.

"Kai you and him has the same attitude. I think you guys just too much alike in some ways. Both of you don't like being given orders would be one thing of many. Though you and the guys are so much like brothers so I would think you guys can get along most of the time." she stated as she picked up a peace of bacon. " Plus I heard that they are supposed to be in town sometime soon. Do you know if Tala and Bryan together yet?"

Kai looked at her like she had grown two heads. "I..I.. what?"

"Are they together? They have been dancing around each other for as long as I remember and if what Ray has told me is true so have you and Tyson. So would you know if they are or not." At this both Kai and Tyson blushed.

" I don't know haven't talked to them in a while." Kai mumbled. Max and Ray both try not to giggle at this.

_Well I bet Kai is more surprised that his sister is a lot more accepting on matters like these _Max thought as he finished his meal "Wait they are coming to town?"

"Yup it looks like it. When I read the paper this morning they said something about them being in town today."

"Can we go see them?" Rosalyn said jumping up and down looking at her brother. "Please!"

The other boys looked at her as she jumped "Kai are you sure she is your sister? She is acting like Max when he is on a sugar high" Tyson asked

"Yeah she is, and this is normal for her, and she only does this when she is really happy about something. And Fine we can go see them now stop jumping will you." She stopped jumping and smiled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\

After talking to Mr. D they found out where the boys were staying at and started to head to the hotel. By the time they enter the lobby they hear people arguing.

"I do not argue! And why you would say that is beyond me!"

"You don't argue!? Ha! Tala that's the biggest tale I've ever heard! You argue for the sake of arguing!"

"Bryan , Tala I really don't think this is the time and place for this. We are here on vacation for God sakes! Will you both stop arguing! You act like a married couple already why don't you guys just get together already!" Spencer yelled to get the two to shut up. Well that was what he hoped to accomplish, all he got was the two telling him to shut up and they were back to the fight. " ugh I don't know what to do with you guys any more" after he said that was when he seen Kai and his friends. As he smiled he seen Rosalyn having a conversation with Max "No freaken way!" Bryan and Tala turn to see what Spencer was looking at.

"Hey guys! How...wait Rosalyn!?" Bryan and Tala said at the same time.

Rosalyn turned around and looked at the three and smiled "Hey guys!" she waved. "You know I really have to agree with Spencer you guys should just go out now."

After some caching up and some story telling they all decided to go have some lunch down by the park.

"So where is Ian?" Kai asked while Tyson was giving him a plate of food.

"He was held back for not doing his homework so he is in school right now" Bryan answered "Man a lot has changed. Never would have guessed the Great ice prince would fall in love with Tyson!" Everyone laughed "Would have loved to seen Rose's face when she found out."

"Oh I think they are…should I say it…Cute with each other! And any ways when will the two of you stop running around each other and go out already!" she retorted with a smirk when Tala and Bryan both try to hide some kind of blush.

"It's hard to believe that these guys can blush like that! I mean it was hard to believe Kai blushing when we see that every time Tyson does something to embarrass him!" Max picked up and sandwich" Mmm these are good! You are a good cook, Rosalyn!"

"Thank you" Rosalyn smiled ", and you guys should just call me Rose, it's easier in ways"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\

**So going to end it there because its 3am here and since I stopped in the middle of it and start back up Sunday night / Monday morning and I have biology in the morning. Next chapter I'm going to enter Mariah for Ray! EEEEEKKKK ! I need to think of some more fluff for Kai and Tyson.. btw sorry if it seem like they are OOC but this is a fanfic and I hope a this goes on I can somewhat fix that. Well hope you like… at least a little… Read and Review PLEASE! **


	4. Names

**So I had a writer's block over the weekend. Sorry trying to write a chapter each weekend! But awesome thing happened last night when I was on my walk! Ideas just start to pound in my head! So when I got back to the dorm I was so happy! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Да... конечно... Да я знаю... Спасибо!" ( 'Yes ... of course ... Yes I know ... thank you' ) Rosalyn was talking on her cell phone while making launch for the boys. It's been a couple months now since she came here and things have been good so far. Of course she was looking for a house or apartment nearby so she can see her brother more, without feeling like she is using Gramps. By the time she was done with the sandwiches, for Max and Ray to eat she began on the bentos for Tyson and Kai for work.

"You know you didn't have to make lunch I could have at least helped while you were on the phone." Max and Ray were sitting at the table chatting about random facts till she was off the phone.

"It's no problem Max, I'm in the mood to make stuff any ways so…" at that moment Tyson and Kai came into the kitchen doing what they do best… arguing.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to take my name!" Kai exclaimed while walking behind what looked like a very upset Tyson.

"Because I'm not a girl! Yes you proposed and I said yes but I am not changing my last name just because of that!" Tyson stormed in to the kitchen throwing his hands up. "Why don't you take my name? You're always on the…"

"Tyson before you finish what you were about to say please remember that there are some things your soon to be sister-in-law would love to not know about your guys bedroom life." Tyson and Kai stopped and looked as if they just realized that they have an audience. At that they both blushed. "Thank you." And with that Rosalyn went back to making their bentos. _There are just some things a little sister should not know! _She thought when she handed the bentos to the two._ And knowing that your older brother is the uke of the relationship is one of them! _ She blushed at this thought. "Men…"

"Why don't you guys just get your guys last name hyphenated?" Ray suggested taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"You know that might just work! Granger-Hiwatari, not bad."

"What makes you think it shouldn't be Hiwatari-Granger?" As they left the house to go to work they now argued about whose name should be first. Meanwhile the other three stood there shaking their heads at the two engaged couple.

"Well at least they are on a new argument…Not sure if it's any better than the first one" Max sighed as he said this.

"Somehow I don't think they will ever stop arguing about the wedding till the day comes. And to think it's only been a month since Kai proposed." Rose took her set after saying this and took a bit out of her lunch. "I still can't believe he was drunk when he did it!" she gave Ray an evil look at this.

"I didn't think he would do it that night! He said he needed to relax so I took him to a bar. How was I to know he would get drunk and propose when we got back?" Ray defended his self. "and any ways I have to go to pick up Mariah from the airport. What are you two going to do while everyone is gone?"

"Well I guess I could write the latters to Mom and Dad." Max said "plus I still have a little bit of candy left over from Halloween" he smiled.

"Still trying to figure out why a 23year-old went out trick-or-treating when he could have just brought candy." Rose sweat dropped "but I think I'll just relax and watch a movie till I get a call from the wedding planner for Kai and Ty."

* * *

Ray arrived at the airport just when Mariah's plan landed. _Can't wait to see her! It seems like forever since the last time I seen her, and so much has happened since then. Wonder if she will get along with Rose, Hehe wonder what she will think when she finds out about Kai proposing! _

"Ray!" Next thing he knew, he was on the floor in the airport with a very happy Mariah on top of him. At the thought of this he blushed _ugh ray keep your head out of the gutter! _

"Hey Mariah!" He smiled "Maybe we should get going. There is a lot I have to tell you." As they got off the floor and people stopped staring at them Ray picked up her bags and was about to start telling her everything that has happened since the last time she visited him, but Mariah had other plans and gave him a hug and kiss. Ray dropped the bags to embrace and kiss her back. It's been half a year since they last saw each other. The last time they were here it was or her to take her plane flight back, and that was their first time they kissed.

When they broke the kiss and stared each other with their foreheads touching the other. "I've missed you" Mariah said as she smiled up a Ray.

"I've missed you too" he smiled back. "let's get to the house there is a lot you've missed since the last time you were here"

As the two walk to the car Ray fills her in on all the eventful things that has happen the last couple of months. "Wow! Can't believe Kai had a little sister! Oh is she cute!? Yay another girl in the house! Do she and Hillary get along?"

Ray laughed a little at how excited she was._ Well guess always being surrounded by boys can get old. _"Yeah she and Hil gets along just fine. She also gets along with Max" Ray smirked at this. He couldn't help it._ Kai might have a little problem with someone dating his little sister thou _He laughed some more. Mariah looked at him with a questioning face. "Oh they aren't together I think it's because Max doesn't want to get pounded by Kai any time soon. Kai and Tyson already have a lot on their plate with getting the wedding ready."

Mariah giggled a little" Can't believe Kai proposed to Tyson drunk! Why didn't you just sent a letter to tell me?"

"Well by the time they sent out the invitation it was only three days before you were to come here, so I figure I would just tell you when you get here. Plus maybe you can help out some." He smiled to her as they got into the car and started to drive. "Hey are you hungry?"

"Yup, let's get something to eat before we head back."

* * *

Max got done writing back to both of his parents. His mom and dad moved back together in America and Max was now in charge of the hobby shop. So every now and then they would write each other. Max got out of the kitchen chair to see what Rosa was doing since he hasn't seen her since Ray left. He figured no one would be back for a while and he had nothing else to do. Ray would probably take Mariah out before they come back to the dojo since they haven't even went on their first official date yet. As for Tyson and Kai well they were at work and won't be back till Tyson got off. _ All four of them make cute couples. _Max smiled when he looked in the living room when he spotted Rose sitting on the couch watch some kind of show or movie of some kind. "Hey!" he said when he reached the couch.

Rose jumped almost two feet when she heard Max. " … Max… Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Sorry… What are you watching?"

"Some kind of scary movie, really it's just creeping…" She looked up at him " you want to watch it with me?"

"...Why are you watching it if it creeps you out?" he said while he sat down beside her and turned his head to the T.V.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the movie. After a while of watching it and Max had made popcorn to go with it she answered him "It has a good plot… Still creepy though."

Max turned to her "What?"

"I was answering your question you ask earlier." She smiled

"…oh…" He started to laugh "Isn't that a bit of a late reaction? I asked you that like thirty minutes ago."

"Guess it is but better late than never. So this one is about done and the guys aren't back yet. Want to watch another one with me? Or are they to scary for Maxie." She smirked at him.

"Okie Rosy lets watch the scariest one we have here." He smirked back.

* * *

Tyson finally got off work and seen that Kai was waiting for him in the lobby of the BBA. When Kai dropped him off they were still fighting over this name thing. _There has to be a way to decide about it._ He thought as he walked up to his fiancée. When Tyson walked up to Kai they stood and looked at each other. "Listen…" They both started. At this they blushed a little.

"Go ahead Ty" Kai looked down at the floor.

"Just was going to say maybe we can do something that can decide the whole name thing. Maybe …Flip a coin?"

"I think that's a great idea." Kai smiled and pulled out a quarter out of his pocket. "Ok so how about heads will be Granger-Hiwatari"

"And tails will be Hiwatari-Granger" Tyson smiled back at him. Kai flipped the coin and it landed back in his hand. Both men looked at it and smiled." Well guess that's covers that up" Tyson looked at his lover.

"Yeah Guess it does" Kai smiled and bent down and gave Tyson a kiss. When Kai's lips touched his, Tyson's heart beat spend up. This was the man he fall in love with and he was about to be married to. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck to deepen the kiss. After they broke the kiss to get some air, they decide they should head home since Mariah was coming to visit.

On the way to the dojo they had some small talk. Not much just asking about how work was. Tyson helped out with the BBA .Kenny is now the big honcho ever since Mr.D was about to step down, he just hasn't yet. Kai took over his crazy Grandfathers Company and let's just say there is still a lot of stuff that he is still trying to fix, so his day was always hell when he had to go.

When they parked the car they notice that Ray and Mariah seemed to have just got there as well. "Hey you guys need help with those bags?" Kai asked as they stepped out.

"No should be fine. Did you guys decide on the name yet?" Ray held up two bags to show that he could get them.

"Congratulation on the engagement! Can't believe you were drunk when you did it Kai" Mariah stood at the door

"I was nervous ok. I'm sure when the time come Ray will be to" Kai retorted and smirked at a very red Ray behind him. They all got a little laugh out of it when Kai open the door for everyone. When they went into the living room they saw a site that they didn't think would they would see, or in Ray's point of view any time soon. But there it was. Rose and Max had fallen asleep on the couch. Now it wasn't just that Rose had her head on Max's shoulder, Kai wouldn't be turning red if it was just that. Nope Rose was pretty much using Max as a bed. Max had both arms around her waist and they were both sound asleep. That was until Kai went over there and hit Max on his head just enough to wake him up.

"…huh…?"Max looked up to see Kai standing over him. _Why does he look mad…?_ Max felt something moving on him, look down and saw Rose sound asleep. At this he jumped, which woke rose up when her face hit the couch. "Nothing happen I swear! We just fall asleep are watching a scary movie!"

Rose looked at her brother and then Max and realized what happened and what it might have looked like and her face turned a beat red. "He's right we just fall asleep." Kai looked between the two and sighed.

"I think I'll start on Dinner now" Ray smiled and walked off to the kitchen. Mariah followed behind him trying not to giggle but it was a little hard. This was the first time she has ever seem Kai like that, like a big bro about to hurt anyone who might hurt his little sister. _Poor Max. Can't wait to get to know her better _she smiled.

That night dinner was a bit awkward and more when Gramps came home from hanging out with his home dogs at the center and asked if there was something he missed. But that passed over when they started to talk about the wedding planning. Kai and Tyson wouldn't tell them what they decided on for their last name, saying it was to be a surprised.

* * *

**Eeekkk five pages! I am so nervous about this chapter! I hope you guys like it. Took a couple of days to write it but it's done! And I am proud of myself :D Please read and review!**


	5. Busy month and the day before

**Hey there again! Since people don't know how to turn up the heat here at the dorms I'm freezing my booty off! But hey is Fall Break so I get to update! . Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

With the wedding a month away and a year pasted since Kai proposed. Things was busy in the dojo. Rose has got her own apartment not far away, but still came to the dojo to help out as much as she can. Since the beginning of the month our two favorite engaged couple has been agreeing more and more as the days grow closer to their wedding day. Of course that could be because they agreed to sleep in different rooms till the wedding night… This evening Ray and Mariah was cooking dinner together, since Mariah decided to stay to help out with wedding plans. "You know planning a wedding is exciting, But I do wish Ty and Kai would stop bickering all the time." Mariah said as she checked the stew.

"Well I think it's them being nervous. Not only that but the fact that they're not sleeping in the same room." Ray took the bread out of the oven and put it on the table. "Well looks like dinner is done."

"Dinner is already done!?" Rose poked her head into the kitchen. "Well looks like our cooking couple made another great meal! Who knows maybe you guys will be the next ones to get married!" Both Ray and Mariah blushed a deep red at this.

"Why don't you go and tell your boyfriend that dinner done..." Ray smirked when he seen Rose's face turned the color of a red rose.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled and stomped off.

"Funny how you knew who I was talking about." Ray yelled while she walked away.

"Ray, be nice. They still running circles around each other." Mariah laughed a little.

"Well if Max would just grow some…"

"Ray Kon! Now don't going saying that about Max! How long did it take for you to even ask me out? And you had it easy compared to Max. Lee knew we liked each other, as for Kai well he more than likely doesn't want to see his little sister liking someone. It's cute really." She giggled.

Ray sighed" Yeah guess you're right. Kai would more likely kick Maxes but if he opened his eye and realized that they like one another. Nut I think Kai would approve of him really."

"I who would approve of and with what" Kai and Tyson walked into the kitchen and sat at the table for dinner.

"Oh, nothing I was just talking." Ray smiled. Tyson knew what Ray was thinking, He could tell that Rose and Max had a thing for each other; heck everyone knew but those two and Kai. Of course Tyson didn't want to get his best friend in trouble so he decided just to let his fiancée figure it out on his own.

* * *

"So Kai finally asked Tyson to marry him and the wedding is next month!" Emily and the rest of the All Starz as currently video chatting with Max, since they haven't talk to each other for a while.

"And he has a little sister!" Michael exclaimed "So is she cute?" Max's face turned beat red at this question.

" Ha looks like the blondie has a crush!" Rick smirked at the camera. "Might want to watch it Maxie, Kai will have your head if he found out."

"Stop calling me that! And I did not say that!" His face was getting redder and redder by the second. At that time a knock came to his door. "Come in"

"Hey Maxie I was told to tell you that dinner was done." Rose walked in to the room and looked at Max. "Hey are you alright your face is red?" she moved and put her lips on his forehead to check his temperature, not realizing that there was people on his computer till she heard someone.

Steven was laughing at Max's face getting redder when he asked." So this is the girl you were talking at! Man you should really watch it!"

Rose looked over to the pc and back at Max "You were talking about me?"

_Why do I even tell these guys anything!_ Max thought as he looked at her. "Guys be nice to Max! The girl is cute and…"

"Emily you are not helping anything…" Max said getting his face back to normal color. "I have to go and eat dinner …"

"Wait your noting going to introduce me to your friends" Rose was having too much fun watch at how many shades of red Max's face could turn. _It's cute! _She thought.

"When they come to the wedding I will." He sighed and said by to everyone then turned off his computer.

* * *

After dinner everyone started to talk about everyone who are coming in early to help set up and get everything ready so there won't be too stressful when it comes to wedding day. "So white tigers are coming next week and Tala and the boys are coming tomorrow? Why are they coming tomorrow? The wedding isn't for a month now." Tyson asked as he looked at his soon to be Husband.

"Well a month isn't that long. It will go by faster than the year. Plus I think it's more of them trying to get out of work and stuff." Kai sighed

_Wow just a month left._ Tyson looked over at Kai and smiled when Kai looked back at him. They smiled at each other. _Sleeping in different bedrooms for about a month now is driving me nuts but when the wedding night comes it will just make it more special. And that in mind I will wait as long as I have to. _

"Man I hope when I date someone we have as much love in our eyes as you guys do." Rose spoke and the two looked at her with a small blush on their check. Well until Kai realized what she said.

"Whoever you date will have to get past me and you shouldn't be saying that unless you have someone in mind that you would like to date!"

"…Well I think it's time for me to head back to the apartment…"she said as she got up.

"I'll go ahead and drive you back" Kai got up and got his jacket and keys and start to walk to the door." Well you coming." Rose knew there was no way of getting out of it she sighed and walked next to her brother till they got in the car. Once in the car Kai asked. "So you like Max?"

She looked at him in amazement. "Um…I didn't say that." She turned her head to look out the window trying to hide her face.

"I'm not dumb. Yes, I have a lot on my plate but I was in your place at one point in time. I can tell it." He looked over at her. "I would approve of him dating you, though he is not aloud knowing that. You're my little sister and I would hurt him if he ever did something to you, but Max has always been a kind soul and it would be hard to think of him ever hurting anyone. So I trust him."

Rose looked up at Kai and smiled. "I don't even know if he likes me back…and I'm sure he thinks of me as a little sister…"

"You're kidding me right! You never noticed!?"

"Notice what?"

"Never mind" Kai laughed a little "Get some sleep kid, big day tomorrow"

Rose just shakes her head "Yeah the guys are coming in. Are they staying with me?"

"If that's okay with you can they?"

"Of course, they are my brothers!" she giggled "So who is your best man?"

"Well I was thinking about having Tala, Ray and you stand beside me. And I think Ty is having Hiro, Hillary and Max. In fact Hiro and Tyson's dad are also coming in next week. The dojo is going to be cramped!"

"Well if it gets too much for you, you know where I live" she looked back out the window noticing that they had just pulled up to the apartments. "Thanks for the ride big bro." she smiled as she got out of the car.

"No problem Rosy. Now get in there it's freezing out here!" as they waved bye Rose walk to her door and went straight to bed.

* * *

When Kai got back to the dojo the only one waiting for him was Tyson, everyone else went to bed. "Hey you're back" Tyson smiled up at him.

"Yup, and Rose said that the guy can stay at her place. So that's one thing that we won't have to worry about." Kai walked up to Tyson and held out his arms for a hug.

Tyson chuckled at this. "So my ice prince wants a hug…"

"Hey don't get used to it. It's been a long day and I miss you sleeping beside me." Kai pouted, of course Tyson was the only one he would every let see him pout. "It's just… I don't know. It's just that I realized a lot of things lately."

"Let me guess does it deal with your little sister and a boy?" Tyson said with a smile as he stood there hugging Kai.

"The boy being blond and gets hyper off sugar, yes."

"So you have notice." He smirked and looked up at his lovers eyes "it's not that bad is it?"

"No. I trust him with her but… would it be sappy if I said that I didn't want her to grow up."

Tyson giggled at this. Never did he think that Kai would say something like that. Of course he just found out that he had a little sister a little over a year ago. "I think it's just the big brother coming out. And to add to the fact that it's been a while since you've seen her until a little over a year ago, I think you have all the right to think that way." They stood there a little while longer just holding each other. "It's been a while since we did this. We are usually arguing about one thing or another."

"Well it's not like we are always doing it. Things right now are being hectic with the wedding only a month away. And hey at least we got past the first argument about the names" Kai smiled "And on the wedding day things will be less hectic and we won't have to make so many decisions one after the other."

"You have a point. Plus it could be that we haven't slept together for a month now."

"Hey that was your idea, not mine. Try telling you that we would go nuts!" Kai glared at his little dragon.

Tyson reached up and gave him a kiss. "Well on our wedding night it will be more special."

Kai smiled then looked at the clock and sighed. "The guys will be at the airport early in the morning. We better hit the sack." Before they went to their own rooms they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day when Rose got to the dojo Hillary was in the living room." So what's on today's agenda?" she said as she set by her.

"Well I'm looking at some flowers and Tyson and Kenny are picking out the music. If you want you can help me." Hillary answered.

"Awesome! Hey where are the others?" She picked up a book that had all kinds of flowers and different kinds of arrangements.

"Mariah is out getting food for dinner and lunch. Ray and Max are clean out the shed in the back to see if there is anything that might be of use to us. And Kai is picking up Tala and them. Oh and Gramps is trying to talk Tyson into some music choses" she laughed at the last part and went back to the book she was looking at.

It was quite for some time with the couple of time one or the other would find a flower or two that would go along with wedding." Hey what about the suits and our dresses. Plus the cake have those two picked those out?"

"Already a head of you on that sis" Kai come through the door to the room and was carrying what looked like suit bags. Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer followed behind holding their bags and suit bags as well.

"You better not have looked at Tyson's suit!" Hillary graded the suit bag that had Tyson's suit in it. "it's bad luck if you did."

"Come down Hil he didn't look at the suit." Tala said as he set his things beside the couch. "So we're staying with you?"

"Yes and if you have any smart remark then you can sleep in the hallway outside my apartment door" Rose smirked when Tala made a weird face.

"Well Tala are you going to tell her what you said in the car?" Spencer laughed as he put his hand on Tala's shoulder

"Shut it Spencer!" Tala spun around to hit Spencer till Bryan stopped him.

"Now, Now you guys we are here to help with the wedding not fight." Bryan held Tala till he calmed down. _ Not going to ask what he said in the car _Rose thought with a smile and shook her head.

"Hey you guys made it back! That's great Ray and I are only half way through with the shed, who would have thought there would be so much stuff in there." Max walked in to the living room with Ray behind him. "We decided to take a little break. Also we found some things for you guys to sort through when you get the chance."

"Yup and you should find something that might work for the wedding and even some cute Tyson pictures for the slide show." Ray said when he sat down on the floor. "Okay we got pictures of Tyson, but what about Kai?

Rose and Tala looked at each other with, what Kai could tell, evil smirks on their face. "Oh I think me and the boys can take care of that while they're at my place" Rose spoke up. Kai's face turn a deep red.

"You wouldn't! Those were to be burnt!" Kai blurted out as Tyson, Gramps and Kenny walked in, they heard the commotion and came to check it out.

"What was to be burnt?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing that important…"Kai started to say.

"Oh, just some pictures of Kai when he was younger. We can have them to you tomorrow so you can scan them to put in the slid show." Ian said as he walked behind Bryan in case Kai decided to go after him.

"That would be great!" Kenny smiled.

* * *

The month went by like this. With people showing up, more than they expected because a certain American team decided to tell the teams they knew, so the cook was called to rearrange the amount of food that needed to be served. Kenny and Hillary got the slide show together, along with the song play list. Suit and dresses were hung up in both the dojo and Rose's place so both so both parties could get ready. The night before the wedding Kai and his party stayed at Rose's place, for not only a last get together before Kai was married but also it would be easier to get ready. Plus Rose could make sure her older brother didn't show up at the alter with either drunk or a bad hangover.

"So are you nervous?" Tala was currently sitting on Bryan's lap on the recliner.

"Of course I am!" Kai was lying on the couch with his feet on Rose's lap getting a massage. "I know I don't say it much, but you guys are as much as my family as Rose is and I want to thank you guys." Kai blushed a little at this. Yeah sure he opened up a lot since him and Tyson got together, but there are still a lot of things he has a hard time expressing to some people. The boys have always been there for him.

"Aw is our little Kai getting emotional on us!?" Spencer teased. "But you know you're right Kai. We are family and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we are happy to see that you are finally happy." Everyone agreed to this.

"Well I think this should call for some Vodka!" Tala cheered!

"Oh I don't think so! I am to make sure Kai and you two" she pointed at both Ray and Tala "gets to the wedding without a hangover or drunk! Plus we all have to get up early to eat, shower and get ready." Rose got up and took the Vodka bottle from Tala and walk out the door.

When she came back in Ray asked "What did you do with it?"

"Easy gave it to my neighbor" She smiled and everyone but Tala laughed. "Don't worry after the wedding tomorrow I will buy you another. With that being said it's already 12:00am and we need to get to sleep! Come on!" Kai got her guess room while everyone was on airbeds all over her floor. "Thank you guys, goodnight" she whisper as she turned off the light.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dojo Tyson was walking back and forth and no matter how hard he try he just couldn't sit down. "Ty you need to sleep!" Max tried to calm down his friend.

"What if something happens? Will we have enough food? How about sets or even…"

"Little bro, calm down. Everything is taken care of. And nothing will happen. We will make sure of that." Hiro said from his set in the kitchen.

Tyson's dad come up from behind his younger son and put both of his hands on his shoulders. "Everything will be just fine." He chuckled. "You're acting just like me when your mother and I got married. And I'm sure Kai is just as nervous as you are." He smiled down at Tyson when he looked up at him.

"And trust me your father was a nervous wreck that day and the night before." Gramps said, standing with what looked like a cup of tea and handed it to his youngest grandson. "Now this worked for him and many other Grangers the night before their big day, so drink it."

After a few minutes Tyson finally fall asleep and so the rest of them decided it was time for them to hit the sack.

**EK! Next chapter is their wedding and you get to find out what the last name will be on that chapter! I hope it comes out right! . Thank you guys for telling me what you guys think! Hope this Chapter meets your standers *shyly pokes her face nervously*. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I tried to fix them as much as I could but some reason my grammar check has been acting weird! Please read and review! **

**Ps. 8 pages! And about 3,200 and something words! 0.o**


	6. Wedding!

**So once again I'm writing( starting to write, I'm sure this is going to take me a whole week to write :D ) while I'm freezing in my dorm! My little fingers are so cold **** people need to turn on the heater it fall time people! Okay don't renting. :D . Thank you guys for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: do not own Beyblade sadly **

**\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ **

Kai woke up to the sound of running water. It was too close to be coming from the hallway bathroom, so that leaves the guess room. _But that can't be right; I'm in the guess room._ He thought as he open his eyes. When he sat up and looked into the open bathroom door he could barely make out the figure of his sister. "Rose what are you doing?"

"Oh hey you're up! I was just making you a relaxing bath before I start on breakfast." She smiled at him when he looked confused. "The wedding is today…" she giggled when Kai jumped out of the bed.

"Thank you!" he said running to the bathroom.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Can we make it a light breakfast." He yelled through the now shut door.

After getting out of the bath and changed to sweats and old t-shirt till it was time to get on the suit , Kai walk into the kitchen where Rose sat a bowl of cereal, piece of toast and of course black coffee. "This is as light as we can go without starving you. I'm going to make the boys their breakfast so if you want any of that than help yourself" she smiled softly at him.

_Today is the day…_ Kai took a big drink of his coffee just by looking at him you couldn't tell he was nervous, but if look closely you could see his hands shaking.

**\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/**

Back yard of the dojo was decorated and set for the ceremony. Chairs lined up, alter set, and flowers at the end of every row of sets. The fallen leaves cover the ground in the many different colors fall had to offer. Everything was set up and at this moment in the afternoon everyone who was in the wedding party was running around getting ready for the big event of the evening. In the practice area inside which is where the cook and cake decorator was setting up for reception and Max was banging on the bathroom door trying to get Hillary to hurry up so he could get ready. Meanwhile Hiro was trying to tie his tie correctly and not in a mess.

Of course Tyson was looking in the full length mirror making sure everything was in the right spot and nothing was missing. As he was looking at his back side to make sure nothing was wrinkled , he saw his dad looking at him from the door way "So you still nervous? " he asked as he stepped into the room.

"Just a little..." Tyson looked outside at the ceremony. "Everything turned out great so far." He turned back around to look at his father. "Dad, what if Kai decided that he doesn't want to do this?"

"Tyson, Kai loves you as much as you love him. It's normal to be nervous, but everything will be fine. You two have been through so much together." he looked down at his son and put one hand on his shoulder. "There is something that I want you to have." He pulls out a box that looked kind of old. "These have been handed down to me from Gramps on my wedding day." Tyson looked at the box that was now in his hand. When he opened it he saw two golden cufflinks with a dragon carven into them.

"D-dad they're … wow." He looked between the links and his dad "But shouldn't they go to Hiro since he is the first born?"

"Well sort of…" he rubbed the back of his head. " Your brother maybe good looking but he is so caught up in work and stuff that to tell the truth I think it will be a while till he fines the right person. Though I do believe that if he opens his eyes he might just see that someone is right in front of him" the both of them turned and looked at the older of the two sons and seen that Brooklyn trying to fix Hiro's tie ,that looked like a complete mess. "Who would have thought that both of my boys would be...well…ya" He smiled.

"Are you upset that I'm …" before Tyson could finish what he was going to ask his dad stopped him.

"I am in no way upset about that. I just want you to be happy. And if Kai is the person that makes you happy then so be it. I'm proud of both of my sons and I know if your mother was here she would be to. Plus it's not like I won't get any grandchildren, you guys could always adopt or sergeant. And to tell the truth I don't even know if your brother realized it yet"

Tyson laughed a little "Thanks dad!" He looked at the clock. "So it's almost time for you to walk me down. You ready?"

**\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ **

Everyone was sitting down and the music played. Kai, Tala, Ray and Rose stood at the altar. The wind blow just enough for leaves to fall on the aisle, as if acting as the flower girl for this day. Hiro walked down first and took his place on the other side. Hillary wasn't far after him then Max. The music changed and everyone stood up. At that moment Kai could feel his heart pumping faster. Then when he thought he couldn't take it anymore there stood Tyson, arm in arm with his dad.

As Tyson walked down the aisle his first thought was. _This is really happening! _Tyson looked up when he was half way to the altar to see Kai standing there, back straight and eyes glued on him. At first Tyson thought maybe he had something on his face but he realized that Kai wasn't looking at his face but at his eyes. His grip on his dad got tighter, till his dad told him that if he didn't loosed up some he was going to lose his arm. They got up to the altar and Tyson was handed over to Kai. "Take good care of him" Mr. Granger said as he held both boys' hands together

Kai smiled and looked at him and back at Tyson. "Of course I will."

The ceremony was beautiful. After the preacher did his thing and it was time to exchange vows came up, some people was already in tears. "Kai and Tyson would now like to exchange vows to one another. Kai you may go first." The preacher smiled.

Kai looked at their linked hands and took a deep breath. "Tyson we've been through so much since we first meet each other. To tell the truth if someone would have told me, when we first form the bladebreakers that I would have fallen in love with you as hard as I did I would have laughed in their face. From the day you and the guys helped me out of the frozen lake that first year I started to fall for you little by little. I know I've done some horrible things to you. I left without saying anything; God only knows how many times I switched team and abandon you but you always forgave me. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who wonders why you always taken me back but I'm glad you did. I never have been a kind of guy that can easily express his emotions or putting them into words. But since I've been with you, after that embarrassing confession," Everyone laughed at this. Kai and Tyson smiled remembering that day. "I seem to go soft hearted to things around me. And I'm glad it's you that is standing here next to me on this day, and I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Tyson smiled up at him. "Kai, I don't know what to say. We have been through a lot as a team and between you and me. And yeah sure you left but you always came back. Of course I would forgive you. At the time I thought it was just because I thought you needed forgiveness because everything you've been through, but in the end it was because I have fallen in love with you. Because even though you never admitted it you did care about the team from the beginning, you always gave us advice. And when we would get into our fight you had your reason to argue with me, I will admit I am hardheaded. I'm glad you're up to putting up with it" They laughed. "And I too am so happy that we are standing here together for I love you so much." A tear escaped his now tightly closed eyes. Kai moved his hand to Tyson's face to gently wipe away the tear with his thumb.

When Tyson open his eye and they looked at each other it was time to exchanged rings, with the exchange of rings the three cups that was sitting at the altar was filled with sake. Tyson took the smallest one and took three sips, Kai did the same. They did this to the medium and larger ones as well. Next Gramps and Tyson brother and father drank the sake. After this the preacher had both Tyson and Kai turn around to face everyone "And now with the power invested in me, I present to you Tyson and Kai …" He smiled with a pause. "Granger-Hiwatari."

**\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ **

Everyone gather into the dojo room for the reception. While everyone was eating it was decided that before the slide show that everyone in the wedding party would say a little thing for the newly wed. To start it out Hiro clink is glass to get everyone attention. "I would like to start the speeches before the slide show that Kenny and Hillary had put together for us." He turned to Kai. "I know we have our differences over the years but I know and can see how much my little brother and you love each other . And though I am not the oldest of our family I think I can speak for us. I would like to welcome you to the family. And with that said I will like to remind you that if you ever hurt Tyson again…" before Hiro could finish his threat Tyson stumped on his foot to signal that he better shut up. Of course Tyson did this with a happy smile on his face like nothing happen when Hiro sat back down mumbling something or another. The whole room bust out laughing and the two older Grangers looked at each other.

At this Tala stood up trying to not laugh at the two sidling's actions. "Well there is not much for me to say. But Tyson thank you for making Kai happy. And Kai all I can say to you is try not to wear out Tyson to much tonight." Tala smiled at both Tyson and Kai's faces. But when he sat down thinking he got away with it he got a smack form both Rose and Kai on the head.

Hillary stood up shaking her head at Tala's speech. "Well all I can say is I'm glad that two of my best friend are happy and I hope you guys happiness last a very long time." Both Tyson and Kai mouth the words "Thank you" to her as she sat down.

Ray cleared his throat as he looked around. "Well being one of the people who were there when Kai confessed to Ty. I will like to say that I had a feeling this day would come. Of course at first I thought these two would run around each other forever. But it's nice to see you two happy and I hope that even through the worst of things you guys will always look at everything that brought you guys together."

As Ray sat down Max stood up "So I'm not good at speeches and since both Ty and Kai forbid candy or anything that could get me hyper, I guess the best I can come up is, I'm happy for both of you guys. And, so glad that Tyson is not as nervous as he was last night." Tyson shock his head at his best friend but laughed at the same time. Because yes he was nervous last night and earlier this morning.

Kai looked over at Tyson a smiled. Of course his it was his little sister's turn. "Well if it helps Ty Kai was just as nervous. But that is beside the point. I glad to welcome you as my brother in-law and I know you and Kai will take good care of each other. Oh and by the way Kai when the slide show come on you can blame the boys for some of the pictures" She smirked as she sat down beside Max and was able to see the face he big bro was making.

**\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ \(**)/ ****\(**)/ **

As the evening went on and after the slide show and cake cutting, things couldn't get much better. Even with Kai a give the boys and Rose evil glares for putting the one picture he was hoping was burnt. But nope it was there in the slide show, the pic of him running around the family house bare naked trying to get away from his mom who was laughing with a diaper in one hand and the other on her knee. But at the same time that picture had brought back memories for him. You could tell that in that pic his mother was just on maybe her second trimester being pregnant with Rose. His father and mother were trying to potty train him but it wasn't going so well. Little Kai did not want to use the "scary" toilet but wanted to run around without a diaper. So one day he decide that he was going to try and make a run for it when his mom had put him on the toilet. His dad got such a laugh out of it he decides to take the picture.

As everyone left Kai and Tyson shacked hands with everyone and said their thank you. Once they was gone everyone who lived in the dojo or was staying at Rose's apartment sat in the living room and talked about how they was going to clean everything.

"Well I think we can wait till tomorrow to do that. It's been a long day and I think we all need a break." Gramps said as Tyson and Kai came in holding bags to get ready to leave for their week long honeymoon.

"You guys sure you can clean this up?" Tyson sat down his bags.

"Don't worry about it bro we can get it tomorrow like Gramps said." Hiro was trying to loosen up his tie.

"You two newlyweds go before you miss your flight." Ray said as he lay on the floor with his head on Mariah's lap.

After everyone's goodbye and hugs the two left to start their honeymoon.

**Sorry for the long wait **** I had laptop problems. Still have laptop problem but think I can keep it from being too stupid. I'm nervous but excited about this chapter! My roommate, which never really watched Beyblade, helped me out with some ideas. I do hope everyone's had a great Halloween! **

**Hope you like it! Please read and review .**


End file.
